


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Oh zut, je me suis trompé de chambre ?

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony adore faire des farces à Loki. Justement, il vient d'en concocter une qui semble absolument géniale. Sur le papier, tout était parfait. Mais la carte n'est pas le territoire. Comment va réagir l'Asgardien ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Oh zut, je me suis trompé de chambre ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient xP

Depuis que Thor avait décidé d'installé Loki, banni sur Terre par Odin, à la Tour Stark avec lui pour le surveiller, le passe-temps préféré de Tony était de faire des farces à l'ancien Dieu du Mensonge.

Entre le shampoing remplacé par du sable, le chocolat chaud salé, la soudaine coupure de l'eau chaude sous la douche, ou encore la teinture « parfaitement involontaire, je te l'assure » de ses vêtements en rose, le pauvre Loki croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin des mauvaises blagues de Stark.

Tout le monde à la Tour savait que Tony était l'auteur de ces coups pendables, mais comme personne ne l'avait encore attrapé dans la préparation d'une de ses farces, il n'était que suspecté, à défaut d'avoir des preuves tangibles. Bruce avait essayé de demander à JARVIS les bandes de vidéo-surveillance de la Tour, mais l'IA faisait toujours la sourde oreille, préférant apparemment couvrir les traces de son créateur.

Une nuit, Tony décida de pousser le niveau un peu plus haut, et d'entrer dans la chambre de Loki afin de lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux. Il savait que dès le réveil, le dieu nordique se regardait dans le miroir, et donc qu'il ferait une attaque en voyant sa chevelure saccagée. L'ingénieur eut un rire sadique dans sa tête. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu cette nuit-là.

Tony se leva à trois heures du matin, attrapa la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait rangée dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit, et se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. Il en ouvrit la porte tout doucement, et elle lui fit plaisir en ne grinçant pas. Loki était profondément endormi, le visage éclairé par les lumières de la ville qui s'étalait au loin derrière la large baie vitrée qui couvrait tout un mur de la pièce. Le comploteur avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit, et se prépara à exécuter son plan.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage paisible de Loki. Il se surprit à penser qu'endormi, leur ancien ennemi n'avait plus cet air dangereux qu'il arborait pendant la journée. Sa respiration était lente, calme et régulière, et il n'émanait de lui non plus de la menace, mais de la douceur. Son corps était détendu, et complètement emmêlé dans les draps.

Tony eut un sursaut de conscience. Après plus de cinq minutes à fixer Loki, il finit par décider d'abandonner son plan. Non, ce n'était pas un lâche, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à faire ça, se répétait-il dans sa tête pour se convaincre.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait sans bruit afin de quitter la pièce, il sentit une main lui agripper fortement le bras.

C'était Loki, qui s'était réveillé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? vociféra l'Asgardien.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard, dans lequel se reflétaient les lumières de l'extérieur.

\- Chuis complèt'ment cuit, répondit l'ingénieur, tentant de paraître saoûl. J'voulais retourner dans ma chambre, sans allumer les lumières pour pas réveiller tout l'monde, mais j'me suis gouré et j'suis rentré dans la tienne. Juré, si tu m'lâches le bras, j'sors et j'r'viens plus.

Loki le fixa, dubitatif.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sorti ce soir, alors vous n'avez pas pu vous saouler dans les bars.

\- Qui a dit qu'on d'vait sortir pour s'bourrer la gueule ?

\- Vous ne sentez pas l'alcool, Stark. Quelle est la vraie raison de votre intrusion dans ma chambre ? Vous vouliez me faire une autre de vos blagues ? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Peut-être me couper les cheveux dans la nuit avec les ciseaux que vous tenez dans la main, et que vous avez oublié de cacher, n'ayant pas prévu que je me réveillerais ?

\- T'es carrément parano, mon pote. C'pas du tout mon genre d'faire ça, t'sais bien. Et puis, t'as pas la preuve que c'est moi qui t'ai fait tout ces coups pendables depuis que t'es ici, alors m'accuse pas sans preuves, ok ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment, yeux mordorés contre yeux émeraude. Loki soupira, et finit par lâcher :

\- Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Mais je ne vous accorderai pas toujours ma clémence, alors la prochaine fois, soyez plus discret. Ou bien, abandonnez votre idée avant d'avoir pu la mettre en œuvre, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout les deux.

Et il libéra le bras de Tony, qui s'empressa de prendre la fuite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, tu t'es fait avoir Tony. xD


End file.
